bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
EVE
EVE is a substance which powers the use of Plasmids. In its liquid form, it glows bright blue and can be seen in the dark. The player's current EVE level is shown by a HUD bar meter with blue liquid; it decreases when the player uses a Plasmid, and refills when the player uses a means of replenishment. When EVE reaches zero, the use of Plasmids is unavailable to the player. The EVE meter has a hypodermic needle symbol on its left, as well as a number denoting the amount of EVE Hypos currently carried by the player. EVE is the BioShock series equivalent of the "mana" found in many other games that powers magical attacks and spells. ''BioShock'' Jack's maximum amount of EVE can be increased by completing research levels on Little Sisters, and purchasing EVE Upgrades from Gatherer's Gardens. Replenish EVE by: *Using EVE Hypos *Using certain consumables *Performing certain actions with select Gene Tonics equipped ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta's maximum amount of EVE can be increased by completing research on Big Sisters, and purchasing EVE Upgrades from Gatherer's Gardens. Subject Sigma can also buy EVE Upgrades at the latter, although he cannot conduct any research over the course of ''Minerva's Den''. Replenish EVE by: *Using EVE Hypos *Using certain consumables *Performing certain actions with select Gene Tonics equipped ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' EVE is replenished by collecting EVE Hypos and visiting Circus of Values vending machines. The player's maximum amount of EVE can be increased by equipping the EVE Saver tonic, and the Metabolic EVE tonic will allow constant yet slow EVE regeneration during a match. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' EVE bottles which are identical to the Salts bottle in all but name, can be found scattered throughout Fontaine's, Tears, and in Circus of Values vending machines. A flask can restore 25%, 50%, or 100% of Booker's EVE. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' EVE flasks can be found at Circus of Values vending machines. A flask can restore 25%, 50% or 100% of Elizabeth's EVE. Behind the Scenes *EVE and ADAM are references to the eponymous Biblical characters who lived in paradise in the Garden of Eden until they fell from grace. The symbol for EVE is an apple, which is a reference to the forbidden fruit which Eve, then Adam, ate that caused them to be punished by God. This parallels the fall of Rapture and its citizens, as ADAM was the main cause of the fall by causing insanity and empowering belligerents. *The original EVE Hypo (as seen in the BioShock X06 trailer[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/x06-trailer-bioshock/13584 BioShock X06 trailer] at GameTrailers.com), had a smaller, leaner needle filled with a green murky liquid. *As of February, 2010, the NECA (National Entertainment Collectibles Association) began marketing EVE hypo promotional replicas from the BioShock games.BioShock Eve Hypo Syringe at NECAOnline.com"BioShock 2 Replica Eve Hypo Syringe Unboxing" article on WouldYouKindly.com *The EVE bottle Elizabeth throws to the player during combat in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, has "Salts" written on the label.A screenshot of Elizabeth holding a bottle of EVE, with the text "Salts" References es:EVE fr:Eve de:EVE ru:ЕВА Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC